The Final Match
by Dark Shining Light
Summary: While Kei was away, Hikari joined a boxing tournament without Kei being aware of it. What's going to be Hikari's reaction when she sees him at the finals?


**A/N: Hello Everyone! Dark Shining Light reporting to fanfiction with a new Hikari and Kei story! I was planning on releasing another one-shot of them instead of I guess I got more motivated in this one instead. Either way, I hope you enjoy this one! ^ ^ **

"The Final Match"

By Dark Shining Light

Pairing: Hikari and Kei Some Tadashi and Akira

Romance/General

Rated k+

Summary: one-shot. While Kei was away on a family vacation, Hikari had joined a boxing tournament. But now that she's in the finals, there's no way that could be kept a secret right?

Notes: All this is occurring after chapter 99. Sorry if characters are OOC.

Sorry but I don't really know anything of boxing but because this is Special A, some things will most likely be mixed up.

(Do NOT Own S∙A- Special A)

_Female News reporter: It's seems everyone is excited about the National Youth boxing tournament. Tickets for this major event have been sold out but that won't stop the fans. Hundreds of them stand outside the building, watching from the stadium's giant TV that hangs above them._

_-Footage of the crowd outside the stadium is shown-_

_Male News reporter: My word! And what exactly is making this boxing match a big hit, Elle?_

_Female News Reporter: Well Dai, this is no ordinary youth champion finale. It appears that two finalists come from rival high schools, Hakusenkan and Kokusen. But what is really drawing fans is that the contestant from Hakusenkan is a member of Special A! _

_Male news reporter: Special A, you say?_

_Female news reporter: Yes! Special A's Hanazono Hikari!_

_Male news reporter: Wow! A Special A member competing in a National Youth tournament! Especially when it's Hanazono Hikari, who may remind you is Hakusenkan's #1 sports fanatic. _

_Female news reporter: Don't forget Dai, Hanazono is more know for dating the son of the Takishima group president, Takashima Kei. He too is well known for being great in sports._

_Male news reporter: A member of Special A, dominator of sports, and girlfriend of Takashima Kei, this girl is no ordinary boxing contestant._

_Female news reporter: Yes, especially since she's been knocking out her opponents in the 1__st__ round._

_Male news reporter: That's right Elle. And that fact just makes me be thankful that I'm not going into the ring with her._

_Female news reporter: Since you've brought that up, let's talk about her opponent._

Tadashi and Akira stared at the TV screen hanging from a corner in the locker room. They both sweetdropped. "Wasn't this tournament supposed to be kept on low terms, Hikari?" Akira questioned. "Isn't that why Kei hasn't found out yet?"

"Well being in Special A is like being a celebrity." Tadashi laughed. "He'll probably find out now."

Akira sighed. "I doubt that. He's at a conference at the moment, and it will probably end the same time that Hikari's match ends."

"When why are you so worried devil woman?"

Angry marks appeared on Akira's forehead as she punched him into one of the lockers. "It's a boxing match you idiot!" Then she closed her eyes and pouted with her knuckles over her mouth. "Hikari can get hurt! He can pull her hair or throw her out of the ring!"

Tadashi sweetdropped. "They're wearing gloves Akira." She just growled.

"Come guys!" Hikari said from the bench she was sitting on. She was removing her shoes and socks as she smiled at them. "It'll be fun!"

"But Hikari!" Akira pouted. "Look at that guy! He cheated his entire way to the finals." The trio watched as the news as they showed replay matches of the contender from Kokusen. It showed him kicking opponents in the balls, shouldering them, tacking them to the corner while the ref wasn't looking. Someone had always called the ref during his match. "We should at least tell Kei about this match, even if he is at a meeting."

Finn and Ryu were going on a vacation but when Megumi and Jun found out; they quickly decided to tag along. Sakura and Yahiro went with them since they're love interests were on board. The same week Kei had left on a family vacation that his dad had insisted was the week Hikari discovered a boxing tournament held in their city. The only reason Akira and Tadashi knew about this was because they were with her at the time. The tournament lasts about three days, and on the third day, which is today (in the Special A world), is the final. Hikari, which is no surprise to anyone, made it to the finals. Kei had arrived earlier that day but a last minute meeting is what kept him from finding out what Hikari was hiding from him.

Hikari froze and slowly turned. She shook her head. "**No! **He'll be so disappointed!" She disliked hiding things from Takashima, but she knew he would have never improved of her in the tournament. He would have told her "You're a girl. You can't compete against a man's strength." She really didn't want him to say those words to her. But there was a greater reason why she wanted to compete and win the tournament. As much as she loved her boyfriend, she could not let him interfere with her surprise.

Tadashi smiled softly. "You should get ready Hikari. You're match begins in 25 minutes."

The blacked haired girl returned his grin with a bright smile. "Ok! I'll go shower!"

Tadashi sweetdropped once more. "That wouldn't be the best idea Hi-" But he couldn't finish his sentence as the girl entered the showers with a big grin, saying something about having to look nice for the match.

He smiled slightly and shook his head a bit. _'That's Hikari for you.'_

He turned to his girlfriend and saw she was still watching the TV. "What's wrong Akira?"

She almost flinched when he said her name. He rarely refers to her with it. It's always either been devil woman or something along those lines. He sat next to her on the bench.

The female spoke. "I have this really bad feeling Tadashi."

He smiled tenderly and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Akira couldn't help but to blush. "It'll be alright. This is Hikari we're talking. It will take more than a stupid cheating kid to defeat her. She is, in fact, Kei's rival."

Akira smiled slightly and actually lends her head on his shoulder. The action made Tadashi flinch since they rarely do such romantic stuff but he let it go. They stayed like that for awhile before Akira opened her eyes with a serious expression. "But still, someone is going to have to teach that boy a lesson."

She stood as her boyfriend blinked. "What you doing devil woman."

/Slap/ Tadashi didn't have time to react as she slapped him off the bench.

She took out her phone and started at it before sighing. "I'm sorry Hikari."

Akira scrolled through her list and when she reached Kei's name, she clicked 'call'.

(Scene Change)

Kei's emotionless expression made it seem as if he was listening to the man's lecture on the profits but in reality, his mind was drifting back to his precious Hikari. Two weeks since he last saw her. He missed her badly. The last thing he wanted to do was go to a meeting after being gone for two weeks.

He wondered what she had been up too since this morning. She sounded like she was up to something over the phone. But he knew the only thing he could do was wait until tomorrow.

/verrrrr verrrrrr/

He pulled out his vibrating cell phone from his pocket and noticed the caller id. Kei was shocked to see that it read 'Akira.'

He stood up and cleared his voice. "Excuse me gentlemen but I must take this call."

Kei walked outside to the lounge before flipping his cell phone. "What is it Akira?"

"_Kei. Turn to channel 18."_

He raised his eyebrow but did as he was told. He picked up the remote from the coffee table and turned on the lounge's television.

_Female News Reporter: We are just 20 minutes away from the boxing match of the year; Hanazono Hikari vs. Shimaki Naoto. Both come from rival schools-"_

As pictures of both contestants showed, Kei accidentally crushed his cell phone as he stared in shock at the TV screen.

Then a dark aura surrounded him as he clenched his teeth. _'Hikari!'_

He started to run out the door. '_How could she do something so reckless?'_

Kei went to the stairs instead of the elevator before deciding to jump down every 5 floors; this saved him one minute than using the elevator. He avoided hitting people as he reached his limo, before addressing the driver to take him to the stadium. He held his forehead in his hand before sighing frustration. '_Hikari.'_

(Scene Change)

Hikari continued to smile as she pretended to punch something; she didn't realize that boxers do it to warm up.

When the announcer called her name, she walked to the arena and waved to all the people. _'I have a big surprise for you dad! Just you wait.'_

When she saw some blonde by in the crowd, Hikari blinked before smiling gently. _'I'll make you proud too Takishima. Just wait and see.'_

Akira and Tadashi were already on ring side; Tadashi with a bright smile, and thumbs up. But Akira; her mouth looked like it was smiling but her eyes didn't.

Hikari had an expression of confusion and worry. "What's wrong Akira?"

As she stared at her best friend, the short haired SA member broke down. She hugged Hikari and rested her head on her shoulder. Hikari had asked Akira to keep this a secret so her surprise could work. She didn't want her to tell Kei because it may hurt her chances. Akira broke her promise to Hikari.

"Akira?" Hikari was taken in shock and before she could inquire more, the announcer said "Contestants please come up."

The 6th placer removed herself and smiled the best she could. "Do your best or less you'll never beat that damn Kei!"

Hikari smiled. "Yeah!" The female jumped onto the arena.

Tadashi took Akira's hand and smiled at her. "Everything is going to be fine."

Akira smiled with tears in her eyes. "Yeah."

(Scene Change)

Hikari jumped onto the ring with a determined face. Of course she was concerned for her best friend but she would ask her what was wrong after the match.

She turned and froze; having an expression that resembled the one she got when Yahiro told her Takishima loved her.

"WOW! YOU'RE HUGE!" She exclaimed with an amazed tone. Her competitor smirked. He was at least a foot and a half taller than her. His length equal about 5 Hikaris and his arms were pure muscle.

"Got that right baby." Naoto said in a gruff voice.

Hikari growled. "**I AM NOT A BABY!"**

The male sweetdropped before deciding to use this as his advantage. _'She's dense.' _He chuckled. "This is going to be a piece of cake."

Hikari blinked as question marks appeared around her. "Actually, this is going to be a match."

'_Cake? What's he talking about?'_

He gained a bigger sweat-drop.

"Contestants go to your corners." The announcer stated.

Hikari went to her corner, and saw Tadashi and Akira smiling at her. Akira had a bit of red in her eyes though.

The jungle boy grinned widely. "You can do this Hikari! It's easier than 1-2-3!" Then they high fived one another.

Akira hugged her friend and with a determined voice. "Kick his ass my angel Hikari!"

Hikari smiled. "Yeah!"

"To the center of the arena." The ref announced.

As the #2 ranked member of Special A called to the center, Akira shouted. "Don't hold back Hikari!" Then to her opponent, "If you hurt my sweet Hikari, you're going to pay big time!"

The male contender smirked evilly and Akira went blank and shivered back down to Tadashi.

'_Scary'_ Akira thought with imagery rivers running down her eyes.

"So," the short haired girl blinked and turned to look at her boyfriend, "When's Kei coming?" He asked.

"Well since I called him 25 minutes ago, I'm going to say any second now."

(Scene Change)

Kei was impatient in the limo; his thoughts were_. 'Why would she do something so reckless?' 'Why didn't she mention this in our phone calls?' 'I knew she hiding something but this?' _

The vehicle came to a stop and the driver, sensing his master's aura, timidly announced, "We've a-arrived s-sir."

Kei opened the door and immediately screams were heard. Takashima was taken back. In front of the stadium were hundreds of fans that didn't get tickets. All the girls and guys were blushing. Thousands of sentences started escaping the crowd's lips. "It's Takishima!"

"But is he doing here?"

"Does he like boxing?"

"He's dating Hikari-san!"

"I go to the same school as them!"

Kei ignored the crowd and started to jog up to the entrance.

"Round 1" Is heard from the giant television that was outside the building before a bell followed the phrase.

Kei quicken his pace but was stopped by the ticket man. The ticket man held up his hand, "Ticket mister."

The teenager smirked angrily. "Really now?" He took out his ID. "I didn't think I needed a ticket to enter my stadium."

(Scene Change)

The Kokusen school student charged at Hikari but she avoided his attack. _'For a big guy, he runs pretty fast.'_

An angry vein appeared on his head but he continued to try and punch Hikari and continued to fail miserably.

While avoiding his hits, she went and punched him in his stomach. The male grunted but continued to stand on his feet. He smirked. "You're going to need more than that."

"Don't worry, I practiced!" Hikari stated before punching him.

"Wait ago Hikari!" Tadashi cheered from the sidelines. Fans also cheered.

Feeling a strange aura behind her, Akira turned around to spot Kei coming from where they entered the arena. She ran up to him before anyone would see him.

"Kei wait!" Akira said. "Let me explain."

(Scene Change)

When the boy went on 1 knee to catch his breathing, Hikari jumped up and down like a little girl. She had a goofy smile._ 'This is fun!'_

"Do you think she'll finish him off in this round devil woman?" Tadashi asked. But he received no answer or slap. He turned to where Akira was noticed the empty space.

"Where'd you go Akira?" He asked a bit louder, looking around. Unfortunately, Hikari's ears picked that up and she two turned around. _'Akira's not here!'_

She searched around until her eyes landed on Akira…and Kei was with her!

The black haired beauty paled and froze_**. 'HE FOUND OUT!'**_

At that moment in time, their eyes locked and the female already felt herself blushing. But then a second later Takashima's eyes widen and she felt a giant force come from behind her, shoving her out of the arena. Kaoto smirked.

It happened in slow motion; one minute she was looking at Kei straight in the eyes and the next she felt herself forcefully shoved and heading for the floor. The gloves she wore weren't going to allow her to use her hands so she could make her landing a flip so she braced herself for the hard concrete. Her impact was hard but not as hard as she was expecting. She opened her eyes and saw she was face up, and Kei's pissed off expression.

'_Oh no he's angry! Not that I could blame him though. I'm sorry Takishima.' _She braced herself when she said him open his mouth.

"**DO THAT AGAIN AND I'LL DO MORE THAN PUSH YOU OFF AN ARENA! ANYONE WHO MESSES WITH HIKARI IS DEAD! YOU'RE LUCKY THIS IS A MATCH!"**

She was surprised that his threat was directed to her opponent and not her. As the ref gave him his warning not to do that again, Takishima looked down at his girlfriend

Realizing her position, Hikari blushed brightly. Takishima smirked. "You never learn, do you No. 2?" He said, referring to the time he caught her at the basketball tournament. It was his first time carrying her style.

The female growled. **"DON'T CALL ME NO.2!"**

1… They noticed that the ref was counting. They sweetdropped. _'This isn't wrestling.'_

"I know why you did it." Kei said suddenly. "I know why you joined this tournament."

2…

"Akira told me everything." The blonde explained.

3…

"So you're not mad?" She inquired in disbelief.

4…

An angry mark appeared on his forehead. "I didn't say that."

5…

He placed a hand on his girlfriend's cheek. "We'll talk about this later."

6…

"Right now you have a match to win."

7…

"Good luck No. 2" Kei said sweetly. Hikari growled. **"DON'T CALL ME NO.2! HAVE SOME HOPE IN ME!"**

8…

He smiled gently. "I believe in Hikari."

Hikari was touched. "Takishima…"

"I especially believe Hikari can beat this nobody." Hikari smiled.

""

Everyone jumped as the ref extended that 9.

The Kokusen contestant complained. "Oh come on ref!"

The ref only turned back to him and made a funny face that Hikari would do. Kaoto's mouth dropped as his eyes went blank.

Then in a quick motion, Kei tossed Hikari onto the ring and she landed on her feet before the ref counted to 10. The crowd cheered.

"HEY REF, THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Hikari's competitor yelled with an angry mark on his forehead.

"Sonny, I'd watch it if I was you. You shoved you're competitor out of the arena and say someone helping her back up isn't fair. You're one to talk." The ref said. Kaoto sweetdropped.

The ref stood in the middle of the arena and shouted, "FIGHT!" The crowd's mouth dropped. _'STREET FIGHTER?'_

"Anyone else notice that this is a long Round 1?" Tadashi inquired. Kei and Akira choose to ignore him.

Hikari charged at him now! "I won't hold back now!" She shouted and punched him HARD on the head.

"Kei!" Akira said. "Make the call now!"

Hikari's boyfriend pulled out his cell phone and dialed. It rang a few seconds, before a "hello" was heard.

"Hello Uncle Jiro. Can you please turn to channel 18?"

(Scene Change)

The boy from Kokusen high started to stumble. The impact was making Kaoto pass out. "Oh…" He said weakly as he started to collapse. "What pretty lights."

Then he was knocked out.

"Hanazono Hikari is the winner!" The announcer shouted and the thousands of fans inside or outside the stadium cheered.

Hikari turned to her group of friends, "Akira did you-"

"It's been taken care of." Kei replied. As news reporters came up to her and her friends, Hikari found the channel 18 news one and smiled her brightest. "Happy Birthday Dad!"

(Scene Change)

Back at their new home, Jiro Hanazono sat there in front of their television; Hikari's mother and older brother sat behind him.

"That's Hikari for you." Jiro's son stated.

"She can be useful at times." Hikari's mother said. However, Jiro ignored their comments and focused on the television screen. He couldn't help but to smile at his daughter's present.

(Scene Change)

After they exited the stadium (which was difficult to do due to the fans), Kei offered Hikari a ride home.

Akira grew angry right at that moment. "**No way! I won't have my sweet Hikari riding home alone with a monster like you!"**

An angry mark appeared on Kei's cheek. "That's too bad then." After he said those words, he picked Hikari up princess style and walked to his car.

Hikari blushed as she and Akira looked at him in angry. "**ARE YOU STUPID? YOU MUST BE IF YOU DON'T KNOW I CAN WALK FINE!"**

He only smiled sweetly at her. "You're not off the hook for keeping this tournament a secret Miss No. 2."

She froze at his sentence and lay in his arms defeated. He placed her in his limo before going in himself. He turned to the angry Akira and scared Tadashi. He smiled innocently. "Good night." Then the driver stepped on it.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! DAMN YOU KEI!"** Akira yelled.

(Scene Change)

Hikari sat still beside Kei. She was clearly sweating from nervousness. Kei glanced at her and saw how uneasy she was. He sighed and wrapped his arm around her.

"Hey what are you-"

"You don't have to keep secrets from me." Kei started, ignoring her protest. "If you want to do something that I may not approve of, still tell me cause Hikari might change my mind. If you're already doing something that I may worry about, like boxing in a tournament, still let me know cause I want to know what Hikari is doing, whether I'm away or here.

He sighed. "I worry about Hikari when I'm away. I get nervous that something bad will happen to Hikari or she'll do something that could get her hurt. That's why I want you to tell me what's going on when I'm gone. I only disapprove when I think Hikari can get hurt. If you really want to do something, then I'd rather feel worried than you keeping it a secret because when Hikari keeps secrets from me, it hurts."

The girl looked at her boyfriend with gentle eyes. _'He's worried about me. But…that's the reason why I didn't tell him, because I didn't want to bother Takishima and have him worry over me.' _She looked down. _'So keeping things from Takishima is pointless…cause I'm trying to prevent something that's already happening.'_ Though she didn't like making her rival/ boyfriend worry, she couldn't help but to smile_. 'This is great! I no longer have to hide things from Takishima!' _

She placed a hand on his cheek and he looked at her. "I'm sorry I didn't tell Takishima about the tournament. I really wanted to surprise my dad but I thought you wouldn't let me so I didn't want to tell you."

Kei smiled slightly. "If you would have told me that, I would have let you join."

"But I also didn't want to worry Takishima. I don't want Takishima to be bothered."

He tightened his grip around her and brought her closer. "That's something you can't change. I will always worry because I love Hikari very much."

Pink started to appear on her cheeks. "I won't hide anything from Takishima again."

Kei smiled. "That's good."

There was a silence before Hikari said, "Takishima"

"Hm?" He responded, curious.

"Can we go to your house? I want to spend more time with Takishima." Hikari said smiling brightly.

Takishima returned her smile. "Yeah."

"Oh! Maybe we can play some games! I know! We'll play 1 on 1 verse game!"

The boy laughed. "You'll just lose at any game against me Miss No. 2!"

Hikari growled. "**DON'T CALL ME NO. 2!"**

Kei smiled innocently. "No.2 No.2 No.2."

"What happened to 'I believe in you'?"

"I believe you're going to lose Miss No.2!" 

"GRRRRRR! YOU MAKE ME SO MAD!"

But Takishima continued to laugh as Hikari glared at him. It's just the way they are.

**A/N: Please ignore any grammar and spelling mistakes. I never looked back; I just kept writing and moving forward. I was originally going write another one-shot that was going to be much better, since I'm not 100% happy with this one, but I saw a boxing movie and decided to do this instead. It was suppose to be a short one-shot that would take one day instead of 5 with only a few pages, not 12 of them. The next one will be much better I promise.**

**Please review anyways so I may get your feedback.**

**Til next time,**

**Dark Shining Light **

**P.S.- Thank you for those that reviewed and favored my other stories. **


End file.
